


Массаж

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Стив делает массаж, Брок наблюдает
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 28





	Массаж

Барнс шипит от боли.

Брок на его месте, наверное, орал бы. Если бы его вот так безжалостно и точно месили самые сильные руки Америки. Они уже промяли крепкую шею и теперь взялись за руку Барнса. Пока ладони растирали правое надплечье и то немногое, что осталось от левого, Барнс блаженно жмурился. Едва не стонал от того, как ему разглаживали каждый палец, запястье и локоть, мягко разминали уставшие мышцы. 

Но потом те же пальцы начинают вдавливаться в узлы под лопаткой, где всегда из-за дисбаланса бионики напряжены мышцы, и Барнс шипит, обмякает и распластывается по дивану. И Брок просто ничего не может поделать, звук запускает мгновенную цепную реакцию: ему обжигает жаром лицо, сердце ускоряет ритм, и вся кровь устремляется вниз. Желание, еще недавно почти контролируемое, вышибает все мысли напрочь, приходится вцепиться в сиденье кресла, упереться ступнями в пол. 

Если Барнс продолжит издавать такие звуки, Брок за себя не отвечает.

Руки Стива не прекращают движения, теперь он гладит ребра, большими пальцами очерчивает круги по спине. Он сидит на Барнсе верхом, голова наклонена, Брок видит только шею и его спину, постоянно двигающуюся, сосредоточенно и мерно, совсем как если бы он… на спине розовеют стёртые полосы от креплений щита. Брок смотрит на эти подживающие следы от ремней и чувствует на языке терпкий от близкой крови и солоноватый от пота вкус. Приходится сжать себя рукой и прикрыть глаза. Смотреть на них не-вы-но-си-мо.

Барнс стонет длинно и высоко.

Стив уже добрался до его задницы, развел половинки и большими пальцами давит на вход. Наверняка просто дразнит, у него железные принципы: «только с лаской, только с смазкой», — как смеётся Барнс, а под рукой у него только первое, за вторым Брок и пошел. Да так и застрял в пультовой перед камерами, где они забыли ее в последний раз, совсем обжили базу за последнюю неделю. Застыл, засмотревшись на них, с рукой на члене.

«Брооок, — стонет Барнс оборачиваясь, глядя прямо в глазок камеры, — мы сейчас начнём без тебя».

И Брок наконец-то срывается с места.


End file.
